


Into the Abyss

by AbyssWalk3r



Category: Dark Souls III, Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Apologize Now, Multi, There's a hella lot of people, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWalk3r/pseuds/AbyssWalk3r
Summary: The time after Tartaros is one of hesitation, uncertainty, and rebuilding. Fairy Tail has disbanded, the members scattering across Fiore, but with Fairy Tail gone, the Dark Guilds have become even bolder. Guilds and Fiore's security forces alike are stretched thin trying to contain the surge, until the King decides to search elsewhere for aid. There are many places to look, many legends with which to attempt to unravel, but the one myth that stands out is that of the legendary Abyss Watchers of Farron.An effort is made to reach across the fabrics of the worlds and find the elusive Watchers, who were said to have fallen to the Abyss and been swallowed by the very thing they swore to destroy.For Fiore, the Abyss Watchers may be their last hope.(Note: I don't own any elements from DS3 or FT: only this story's plot and the Watcher's name.)





	1. Waking in The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know: Who the hell wants to read a Fairy Tail/Dark Souls 3 crossover? Well, I plan to write it, and I would greatly appreciate any advice and/or corrections (seeing as how this will be the first Fairy Tail work I write and I may get some-i.e: a lot-details wrong here and there). I don't know why this particular idea came to mind, but I get the feeling I'm going to enjoy writing this. I hope you guys will enjoy reading it, anyhow!

He'd fallen to the Abyss, lost forever within the eternal darkness. He was devoured, the power of the First Flame nothing against this infinite black.

He'd been the leader of the Abyss Watchers; He'd been the one to guide His Undead Legion to godhood by ascending to the position of Lord of Cinder, yet He'd also been the greatest fool. After He'd bound himself and His Watchers together with the accursed power of the First Flame: that powerful, unwavering Sun that demanded Undead bones to kindle it and keep Light alive, the Wolf Blood granting the Legion their strength and unity dried up.

Farron had fallen into a festering swamp, drowning everything that He'd wanted to create and protect.

Then the Unkindled had come, and the Abyss infected the Undead Legion. The shared blood, the shared spirit of the Abyss Watchers became tainted with the Abyss, and the Legion began to tear itself apart, fighting endlessly in the place of their rebirth. He'd failed His Legion, and He'd failed as a Lord of Cinder.

So He drifted, forgotten, amongst the waves of the Abyss. He could see his Legion in the darkness, the ones who'd traveled the world by His side and protected the innocent from the Abyss and its monstrosities. They'd buried kingdoms infected by the Abyss to prevent its spread, working together to prevent the nightmares they'd endured from becoming someone else's reality.

He remembered them falling to the taint, turning their mighty swords on one another as the Abyss took hold of them. That bastard Wolnir was probably laughing from his Abyssal prison as those who'd toppled his kingdom and buried it within the catacombs beneath Farron tore each other apart.

He still remembered the strength of the one He'd called 'Brother' as they fought, remembered the warmth of that brother's blood as He'd knocked their blade aside and thrust His own sword into their chest.

He remembered the pain as the Unkindled had burned His body to cinders, returning Him to the Shrine to fulfil His duty as Lord of Cinder.

And now there was nothing. He knew the Abyss had Him in its greedy, ugly grasp, and He was floating somewhere within the darkest reaches of its existence. It was almost funny, this punishment for fighting the Abyss and shirking His duties as a Lord of Cinder, all because He'd sought the power of the Flame to fight the Abyss.

There was nothing.

Only Dark.

Just...Dark.

A gentle warmth cruised through the nothingness, curious and contemplative. It caressed His body, making his Fire-imbued body twitch at the abrupt touch. He couldn't see anything in the Abyss, but He could feel the magical presence with Him.

"Who's there?" He called out, his voice piercing the void before it was swallowed up.

The strange presence reacted immediately, the void buzzing with magical aura as a golden light burst into existence. He squinted, grunting as the radiance temporarily blinded him. Luckily, the eyes of the Undead were quick to adjust, and He could see a golden orb pulsating in the Abyss before him. Magical symbols swirled around the small orb as it flickered around Him, seeming to observe Him.

The little orb was warm and its light was finally more tolerable, and it buzzed excitedly as it began to swirl around Him, scanning everything. He glared at it through the holes of His mask, His chain mail rattling against His leather vest as He twisted around to keep His eyes on the orb.

Somehow the light comforted Him. He'd been in darkness for so long...this light was more than welcome. The orb chimed as it scanned His cape and helmet, then chimed again upon discovering the huge sword strapped to His back and the dagger hooked to His hip.

"Abyss Watcher!" It chirped in a happy, although inhuman voice, shining a bit brighter.

His eyes narrowed as He glared at the orb, taking note of the way the strange symbols swirling around it sped up.

"What in the Abyss are you?" He demanded, reaching for His greatsword as the light began to shine brighter and brighter.

"Abyss Watcher!" It chirped again and again and again, repeating those two words even as magical energy began to gather around it.

He scowled at it, debating whether or not He should just slash the thing in half when the light was too much for Him to handle. Golden light flared, blinding, until that supernova was all He could see. He felt magic, gentle and warm, encasing His body and taking him away from the Abyss.

And then the light faded. He felt himself rising from the earth, body piecing itself back together from the essence of the Abyss. He felt Himself reforming, peeling out of the Abyss's grasp as if rising out of some sticky substance. He looked around even as his long limbs were fully lifted from the Abyss, taking note of the simple stone walls and wooden furnishings. The large windows were hidden behind light blue drapes, golden light shimmering around the edges. It was large and rectangular, an office of sorts, perhaps, and He sees half a dozen figures standing in a circle around Him, their faces pale and sweat streaking down their exhausted expressions.

"Heh, I can't believe we actually found one," a man with dark hair and a large scar crossing his face grinned, his youthful features pulsing with...Life.

Pure Life, unaltered by the flickering of Flame. Not Undead, or Unkindled...but Alive!

"The spell better have been worth it," a man clad in the same white and blue caped apparel growled, his aged features and bushy beard wet with sweat. "His Majesty won't be too happy if we spent this much time chasing something that can't even help us."

Help them? Why would He help them? Ah...the air...He could sense magic rippling through the very existence, sinking into His body and soothing Him. He towered above the Living ones, His armor clanking softly as He studied the ones who'd summoned Him.

Five men; one woman, all warily eyeing him and awaiting his reaction. The scarred young man who'd first spoken stepped forward, the magical essence in the air tightening around him as he focused on it, drew on it. He was making ready to use magic, that much was clear, but what kind?

"Can you understand me?" He spoke slowly, hesitantly, his fear shining in his eyes and in the way he rapidly drew breath.

Well, even if these people tried to hurt Him, He couldn't exactly die.

"Yes, I can. There's no need to speak so slowly," He responded, His voice aching from lack of use. "Who are you and why have you summoned me? _How_ have you summoned me?"

"Through a hell of a lot of research," the scarred man chuckled. "My name's Doranbolt, sir Watcher."

"My name is Kearn," he responded, deciding to be civil. "I am the founder of the Abyss Watchers."

Doranbolt stepped back, eyes wide with awe. His five fellows responded similarly, faces mirroring his expression.

"Answer my questions," Kearn growled.

Doranbolt swallowed and attempted to regain his composure. "Well, I-I wasn't expecting the spell to find the _leader_ of the Abyss Watchers...Nonetheless, we owe you some answers. We are officers in service to the Kingdom of  Fiore, and our King has asked us to find someone to help us against the growing threat of the Dark Magic guilds."

"We've uncovered a legend about a Legion sworn to fighting the Dark wherever it showed up, but they vanished a long time ago, swallowed by the Abyss," the lone woman spoke up, her voice shaky. "Please...you must help us!"

"Dark guilds?" Kearn's attention was immediately drawn to the speaker, who flinched under the intensity of his glare.

"Y-yes! Our world is teeming with magic and-"

"I know, I can feel it. I'm assuming magic in all of its forms is paramount to your way of life, and you have guilds of mages established to help the common populace?" Kearn cut her off, his keen senses and Wolf's Blood picking up the resonance in the air around the summoners.

As for his assumption, well, he could see a slew of papers tacked on a wall that held requests for several guilds for assistance, offering money called 'jewels' as payment for services rendered.

Doranbolt caught his look and grinned again. "Heh, he's pretty sharp, getting all of that just from a glance at the wall.  But, yeah, you're correct."

"Why can you not deal with these Dark Guilds yourself?" Kearn had buried many kingdoms like this since founding the Abyss Watchers, but he knew that he couldn't do such a thing anymore.

"Because we're stretched too thin as it is, and with the destruction of the Magic Council, we can't devote any more resources to the containing or eradication of Dark Guilds," Doranbolt answered, exhaustion etching onto his features. "That incident with Tartaros didn't help, either, and neither did the disbanding of Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" Kearn echoed, wondering just what sort of guild named themselves after old stories.

"The most powerful magic guild in Fiore," Doranbolt waved his hand dismissively. "Their headquarters were destroyed, again, and their master disbanded the guild for reasons we still don't know of. As for the members, well, they scattered all across Fiore and are moving on as well as they can...We're fairly certain a couple of them melted some mountains to the east, but..."

"Heh, they sound quite chaotic," Kearn couldn't bite back a chuckle. "But why should I help you? I failed my Legion, I failed everyone I'd sworn to protect, and now I'm nothing but a disgraced Lord of Cinder with absolutely nothing to gain and nothing to lose."

He gazed longingly at the windows, wondering what the Sun of this world felt like. Was there an Undead curse afflicting these people? Did they have gods and dragons, Fire and the primordial Souls?

"You do have something to gain, actually," Doranbolt stepped forward, his companions scowling at him. "I'll put it bluntly: We've discovered a fragment of the Dark Soul of Man."

Kearn stared at him.

"Do you really think I'll believe you?" He asked dryly, already wondering if there was some way he could just vanish into the Abyss once more.

"You idiot! Did you _actually_ bring it with you?!" A mage hissed as Doranbolt reached into his shirt and withdrew a small glass container.

Kearn's eyes widened, and he could feel that little shard of a golden soul, the true Dark Soul, calling out to him. It was small, not much larger than a seed, and it was flickering softly within its enchanted glass prison. Kearn reached out, his hand guided to the glass by the Soul's silent will.

"See? We uncovered this little gem far below the earth, held in some of the most complex enchantments we've ever encountered," Doranbolt pulled the fragment of the Dark Soul back, noticing how the fire-like Soul leaned towards Kearn as well. "If our research is correct, we should be able to restore Life to a single Undead...You, if you decide to help us."

Kearn's still heart was overcome with yearning, his entire being desiring nothing more than to reclaim his Humanity...his Life. He knew Undeath had made him strong, and the power of the First Flame still smoldered within his breast, so what would he be capable of if that Fire was combined with the Dark Soul? He could finally have the strength to banish the Abyss entirely! He could fulfil what he'd set out to do from the very beginning!

"What would you ask of me?" Kearn asked,  his eyes never leaving the small container.

Doranbolt sighed heavily, his exhaustion settling upon his shoulders in a great weight. "As I said: we need help, desperately need help in combating the Dark Guilds. The Kingdom's security forces are stretched too thin to deal with them, as are the local Mage guilds, and the Dark Guilds are growing bolder and bolder."

"You want me to eradicate the Dark Guilds?" Kearn felt his lips curling into a cold smile.

Was that all? With the strength of the Wolf's Blood and the First Flame, he could easily do so. Being Undead helped as well, especially with wounds that normal Living couldn't dream of surviving. 

"If it's possible," Doranbolt stated. "But, first, our King demands a show of your strength before we really solidify this arrangement of ours."

"What did you have in mind?" Kearn found himself yearning to spill the blood of the Dark mages, already seeing his greatsword's blade cleaving through any fool who dared to challenge him.

"There's a town far to the west that's known for holding friendly gladiatorial matches between mages: Saffiron. A well know mage by the name of Erza Scarlet is there, currently the undefeated champion, and we want to know if you're capable of holding your own against her," Doranbolt said.

"Just hold my own?" Kearn asked. "Not defeat her?"

Doranbolt smiled wryly. "Trust me, Kearn, Erza is not one to be underestimated. She's...quite terrible a foe to have."

"Understood. I will not disappoint...So, where exactly is this village?"

 

The trains of this world were fascinating, to say the least. Kearn was still getting strange looks whenever he allowed someone to glimpse him, but mostly he stuck to the shadows and ghosted through the stations. He'd spent much of the four hour trip meditating alone within the luggage car, attempting to stoke the First Flame within his body and to regain his senses after drifting in the Abyss for so long.

The Dark Soul...even just a tiny shard...How the hell had these people found it? A thousand questions he could never have answers to swirled around his mind, but Kearn banished them as much as he could. This strange world...these strange Living people...he didn't belong here, with them. He was Undead, from a world so different from this that his head swam just trying to comprehend the natures of it all.

But he was Undead: Kearn had walked the world for far longer than many of these humans and had seen it change drastically. Change was difficult, as it always was, but he was adaptable and hardy. Even without his Legion at his side, he knew he could still draw upon their combined power within the Wolf Blood to banish the Dark wherever it reared its ugly head and would persevere...if not for his own sake, then for the sake of the innocent.

He'd made a vow when he'd formed the Abyss Watchers: to banish all traces of the Abyss and to protect those who could not protect themselves from it. He'd suffered horribly because of the Abyss' monstrosities and influence, and he would be damned if he let all of that be for naught! The train's shrill whistle shrieked, a man's voice announcing the arrival into the town of Saffiron. Kearn rose from his meditations, armor clinking softly and cape swishing as he straightened his long legs. He was here, and now the hunt would begin.

He would fight for as long as it took to see his goal realized, or until he fought himself into the grave. As he slipped off the train he'd illegally boarded and vanished into the shadows of Saffiron, Kearn scanned everything in sight and looked for signs that would guide him to the arena.

"Hey! Weirdo with the pointy hat!" A gruff voice made Kearn turn as he passed an alleyway.

Several ruffians in dirty, disheveled garb sneered at him from their positions, several sporting odd weapons from this world that looked like comically enlarged firearms in addition to their daggers. The speaker was sneering, his greasy brown hair bouncing around his face as he grinned a gap-toothed grin.

"If yer lookin' fer the Mage's Arena, ya gotta pay the visitor's toll!" Said ruffian drawled, picking at his nails with his dagger.

"Where is the arena?" Kearn asked, keeping his voice level despite the instincts urging him to unsling his weapon and bisect the worms.

"Oh, ye'll find it...Biggest building in this whole shit-hole of a town," another thug sniggered, boldly brandishing his firearm in a rather pathetic attempt to appear confident. "Can't miss it. Alls you gotta do is fork over yer toll!"

Kearn sighed: he'd been asked, quite politely, by Doranbolt not to kill anyone here, but these thugs were sorely pushing his patience. Well, he couldn't kill, but he wasn't given orders not to beat these filth to a pulp.

The lead thug opened his mouth to make another threat, but Kearn lunged and slammed his metal covered left fist into the fool's face. Teeth crunched and spewed out in a shower of white bone and blood with a satisfying squelching noise, and the thug flew backwards into the alley, kicking up dust and dirt as he skidded across the ground.

His fellows stared, stunned, for a brief moment, and that moment was all Kearn needed. He plunged into their midst, cracking bones and snapping cartilage with every blow to the face or limbs. One ruffian tried to aim his firearm, only to have a leather boot smack the weapon from his hands and a metal kneecap slam into his gut almost in the same motion.

Within moments, the thugs had been thoroughly tossed around and lay in heaps on the ground, and Kearn took a moment to reclaim their stolen jewel in order to repurpose for his own use. Just in case he needed to pay a fee for the Mage's Arena. If he did, he'd give the rest back to the townspeople, and if he didn't need to pay anything, well, he'd do the same thing.

Saffiron was such a lively town: white stone buildings spanning a small canyon and curving beautifully through the lush nature and many trees and giving it the appearance of having grown out of the canyon alongside the natural flora. People mingled in crowds all along the many cobblestone streets, chatter and laughter in the air alongside the exotic smells of the many stores and stalls all set up for the Arena's daily games. Saffiron was thriving on the Arena and the profits it brought, that much was clear, and Kearn once more felt the Undead yearning for the chance to be among the Living again, to revel and celebrate his life just as these people were doing.

No...he had to restrain himself; to focus on the task at hand. Kearn weaved through the shadows of alleys and buildings, making sure not to allow anyone to see him as he followed the crowds and signs to a large coliseum. The structure rose from the middle of the canyon, and the town itself, constructed of sturdy grey stone and towering above Saffiron. He could hear hundreds of voices cheering from within the titanic structure and wondered how many people were currently watching the gladiatorial fights held within.

No matter: he had a job to do. Kearn finally stepped out of the shadows, startling a good amount of people, and strode towards the coliseum. He towered above these humans, and he was quite thankful for the height as he shouldered his way through the thronging crowds jostling for space to enter. The sight of so many reminded him of kingdoms he'd destroyed to contain the Abyss, kingdoms that had held people just like these. People who had dreams, hopes, and desires that had all been taken from them the moment the Abyss had shown itself among them.

"Hey! Over here! You in the purple cape!" A man in a rather expensive looking purple shirt and pants waved him over, false jewels sewn onto his clothes.

Kearn shouldered his way over, rather glad as people parted before him after seeing the huge sword strapped to his back. The man who'd called him over wore a ridiculous poufy hat with an equally ridiculous feather on it, his rounded face telling of a rather large appetite and a habit of laziness that matched his rotund figure quite nicely. A rich merchant or gambler, perhaps? His small mustache was curved above his thick lips, his narrow eyes gleaming as he studied Kearn.

"You're here to register for the Arena, yes?" The richly clad man asked. "To challenge the Fairy Queen Titania?"

"I am," Kearn said coldly.

The man smiled warmly, but his greed shone all-too clearly in his eyes.

"Well, I can register you lickety split! What's your name, my good fellow?" The man reached behind him and pulled out a sheet of paper containing many names, all of which were crossed out.

"Just call me Abyss Watcher," Kearn had no desire to divulge his real name to this...man, much less to one who'd already been weighing the odds of Kearn's success alongside his wallet.

"Ooh, how dramatic!" The man said with false enthusiasm, annoyance flickering in his eyes just for a brief moment. "Abyss...Watcher...Well, looky here! You're going up against Titania in a few moments, my friend! I suggest going through here to get to the arena as quickly as possible, and I'll inform the others that you're to fight her next!"

 Yep, there's the catch. Kearn merely nodded, glad his mask obscured the deadly glare he was shooting the man right now. If looks could kill...that fool would already be on the ground, gutted and begging for mercy.

"Go on through, friend!" Said fool gestured at the doorway behind him, one that had conveniently been hidden until the charm disguising it had been dispelled.

Kearn merely nodded and pushed past the man as he began chattering into some sort of crystal-what were those called, Lacrima? He reached up and closed his leather-wrapped right hand around the hilt of his greatsword, the weight a familiar touch that brought great comfort to Kearn as he unslung the huge weapon in a single powerful hand. He admired the gleaming steel blade, forged with ancient embers said to have been used to forge the Abysswalker's own sword, and his gaze lingered on the flower-like sigil etched onto the wide guard. With his left hand, he unsheathed the hook-like dagger at his waist, its wooden hilt pressing against his palm and easing itself into his grasp.

Kearn smiled in anticipation of what was to come.


	2. The Wolf and the Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza has spent a long time fighting in this arena ever since Fairy Tail disbanded, but the opponent that steps out today is unlike anyone else she's ever fought.

The sun hung high over the dusty arena, and Erza Scarlet shielded her eyes with an arm as she gazed upward at the hundreds of people seated in the stands, chanting her name. She smiled and waved at her many adoring fans, the raucous cheers resulting from the simple gesture only making her smile more.

She hadn't thought she'd been able to move on from Fairy Tail's disbanding so easily or so quickly, but this had just been a lucky break. Her winnings from each round had enabled her to rent a quite comfortable apartment in the town for the duration of her stay in Saffiron, and her fame had skyrocketed.

Erza missed Fairy Tail, of course, and wondered often how her friends and former comrades were faring in their attempts to find purpose now that the guild was gone.

"Oh! We have a last minute challenger for the Fairy Queen!" The announcer, a rather pleasant gentleman and also the mayor of Saffiron, boomed over the Lacrima mic. "Please give a hand for...the Abyss Watcher!"

It was almost comical how the crowd gasped at the name, Erza's gaze flitting to the coliseum door directly across from her as it rumbled open. The figure who stepped out from the shadows made her heart skip a beat.

He was clad in a black dyed leather vest and leggings, silver armor covering his left shoulder and snaking down the arm on the same side. His right arm was only wrapped in leather bindings, and a tattered, faded purple cape billowed behind him in the wind. The conical pin holding the cape in place flashed in the warm sunlight, protruding a bit underneath his left shoulder.

The gleaming silver helmet he wore fascinated Erza the most, especially the black veins that wormed over the pointed surface and diamond shaped brim. She could see his dark eyes peering out at her from under a equally silver mask obscuring his upper face, the lower covered by leather. Silver hair, and Erza wondered if it was wolf fur, protruded from the helmet. He was tall, perhaps seven feet or more, and his body looked long and wiry. The massive greatsword clutched in his right hand was as large as Erza, she thought, and she was amazed that he could carry the weapon with only a single hand.

The Abyss Watcher strode over the arena floor, kicking up dirt and dust with every step, before coming to a halt roughly thirty feet away from Erza. A gentle wind blew threw the arena, making the Abyss Watcher's cape-it was also etched with those strange black veins near the bottom-billow around him. He resonated power, ancient and warm like some sort of flame, and Erza found herself fighting the urge to run.

"Greetings, Fairy Queen," his voice was deep yet also musical at the same time, a rather soothing sound despite the great disparity in the two warriors' sizes.

"Greetings to you as well, Abyss Watcher," Erza bowed her head, feeling as if she ought to show great respect to this man.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer boomed.

 

Duranbolt stood upon the upper ramparts of the coliseum, the black  cloak disguising his features blowing about in the wind. He gazed down into the arena, glancing at the small figures of the Abyss Watcher and Erza Scarlet before turning his attention to a Lacrima screen showing a closer view of the arena.

The fight would begin soon, and Duranbolt would see if all of this was worth his Majesty's attention. He sorely hoped so.

Erza gave her opponent a bow, her silver plate armor gleaming and blue skirt rustling in the wind. She looked as fierce as ever, and Duranbolt was glad that he wasn't the one having to cross blades with her. Kearn responded to  her bow by lifting his arms into a salute, aiming his massive sword at Erza and crossing the dagger above his right arm, just below the shoulder. The pose looked threatening, Kearn's pointed helm bowing and giving him the appearance of a predator about to pounce.

Now the real fun begins, Duranbolt mused, surprisingly eager to watch this fight unfold.

 

Erza reached into her pocket dimension and willed two swords to appear within her grasp: fine lengths of steel sharp enough to cut through monster hide with ease. She studied the Abyss Watcher, debating whether or not she should rush him and probe his defenses or allow him to strike first and gauge his offense.

He made the decision without her: his feet kicking up dust as he streaked forward with preternatural speed only master swordsmen could handle. His massive sword was held nearly horizontal to the ground in his grasp, swaying back and forth with its master's movements and gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

Erza had the feeling that attempting to parry that massive sword with her own blades would only end up sending her flying into the wall and/or breaking her weapons, so she opted for speed. Erza ducked right as her opponent swung, using his momentum to add more power to his attack, and she felt the titanic sword sweep through the air just above her head. Then she remembered the dagger.

Erza sensed the smaller, hook-like blade streaking towards her and dropped to the ground in a roll, ignoring the dust kicking up around her as she dodged away from the vicious weapon. She jumped back to her feet and whipped her blades up just in time to swat aside that dagger, the stunning strength behind the blow making her stumble back.

Okay, this guy was quite strong, so Erza would have to play her cards wisely if she was to emerge victorious. Unlike the other, weaker opponents she'd become accustomed to thrashing, Erza would actually have to put some effort into this fight. The thought thrilled and concerned her at the same time.

She backpedaled, putting as much space between her and that massive blade as possible before once again reaching into the depths of her magic, searching for an appropriate armor set with which to match this warrior.

The Abyss Watcher would have none of that. Erza frowned as the warrior pressed his attack, rolling towards her and swinging his huge weapon overhand in a brutal chop in time with his momentum. Erza's body glowed as she drew upon her magic, requipping her speedy Black Wing Armor and streaking backwards as fast as she could muster.

The impact shook the arena floor, kicking up massive plumes of dust and dirt and obscuring the Abyss Watcher from Erza's sight as she skidded to a stop. Purgatory Armor it is, then. The demonic black suit encased her body, the huge club like weapon in her hand thudding against the arena floor as she glared at the cloud of dust hiding her foe.

The crowd had fallen silent, the mayor/announcer holding his breath as everyone waited to see what the Abyss Watcher would do. The man sprinted out of the plume of dust with preternatural speed, his weapons and armor gleaming in the sun as he streaked towards Erza.

Erza found herself smiling as she stomped forward to meet him, taking her weapon in both hands to maximize the power of the blow to come. She swung, muscles and magic straining to move her huge blade, and sent it arcing towards the Abyss Watcher. He kept sprinting towards her, but Erza saw his legs tense and his body twist ever so slightly as he prepared himself to jump aside.

Erza made minute corrections to the angle of her swing in order to intercept where she anticipated the Watcher would dart, and then brought her blade full force on that anticipated spot. She struck nothing but ground, kicking up more plumes of dust, and caught a glimpse of a purple blur shooting by her. Erza reacted instinctively, donning her Black Wing Armor once again and propelling herself forward.

Steel shrieked as one of the Abyss Watcher's weapons-probably that dagger again-clipped her wing, and Erza fought down a surprised grunt as she spun and slammed into the ground. Pain scythed through her body as her bare skin scraped against rocks and dirt, but Erza jumped mid-tumble and got back to her feet. Dust stung her eyes and settled on her lips, but Erza hadn't felt this alive for months!

The Abyss Watcher was already facing her, his greatsword held out to the side and his dagger clutched in a backwards grip in his armored hand. Erza covered herself in her Heaven's Wheel armor set, conjuring up more blades around her. Excitement buzzed through her body, adrenaline and magic both coursing through her veins.

She smiled.

The Abyss Watcher lunged, his greatsword gleaming as he sent it careening towards Erza's head in a brutal side stroke. Erza jumped back, feeling the metallic wings on her armor bending and creaking as she moved. She sent blades streaking towards her opponent like arrows, blurs of steel that sliced through the air with sharp hisses.

The Abyss Watcher darted to and fro, dancing among the blades with the grace and ease of a wolf. He lunged, flicking one of her blades out of the air, and then slashed at Erza with his dagger. She sidestepped to avoid that wicked blade and, going against every instinct currently screaming at her, summoned another sword into her hands and raising it to parry the oncoming greatsword.

Her body trembled under the inhuman force behind the blow, but it also excited her. It'd been quite a while since she'd tested her strength against someone so powerful! Her sword bent and cracked under the weight of the massive blade pressing against it, and Erza knew it wouldn't last much longer.

She jumped back, letting both swords hit the ground and kick up yet more dust before she summoned another blade and lunged. She aimed at the Abyss Watcher's chest, center body mass, but again that dagger whipped forward. The hooked blade smacked her thrust aside with ease, and the Abyss Watcher rolled forward. His titanic sword slammed into the earth inches away from Erza's feet, making her stumble from the tremors.

Erza tried to recover, but a leather bound leg snapped out and knocked her onto her rear. She rolled, anticipating another strike meant to finish her off, but the massive blade  slammed into the earth mere inches away from her head. Erza bit back a curse and tried to retreat again, but the Abyss Watcher continued raining down blows, kicking up enough dust to rival a storm in the desert.

Then he was gone, vanishing into the thick dust and leaving behind a tiny space of clear air for Erza to stand in as she rose. She couldn't see outside the gritty clouds swirling around her, and the arena had fallen into an eerie silence that made her feel isolated from the rest of the world.

It was a disturbing silence, and Erza summoned a pair of swords to her hands. She couldn't hear her opponent's steps in the gritty clouds, nor could she hear his breathing. It unnerved her how quiet he was, especially since he should be coughing and hacking in the dust unless the masks he wore shielded him. She couldn’t see him, either, no matter where she looked.

"Clever," she murmured. "Obscuring my senses and striking from where I can't see."

A hint of movement made her turn, and the Abyss Watcher shot out of the dust, his dagger narrowly missing Erza's body. He continued into the other side of the storm, Erza ducking to avoid his sweeping greatsword just before it could take off her head. He vanished, Erza's own strikes slicing through empty air.

Her magic was depleting rapidly, and Erza knew she'd have to end this fight quickly or risk using up her reserves entirely. She drew upon her magic, drew upon her strength, and scanned the storm, looking for a likely angle of attack.

There was a slight shift in the countless molecules cruising around, and Erza lunged. She pushed all the magical and physical power she could muster into the blow, smiling as her blade struck flesh.

The Abyss Watcher grunted, his unseen body twisting in response to the attack, but Erza had no intention of letting him counterattack. She slashed again and again and again, carving into her foe's armor and flesh. With a guttural cry, Erza unleashed a blast of magical power into her last strike, throwing the Abyss Watcher back and skipping his body against the ground as the shockwave parted the storm.

"Ooh, the Abyss Watcher has just taken a nasty hit from Titania!" The mayor boomed. "And here we thought he was doing so well against her!"

The crowd cheered, Erza wincing involuntarily as the noise slammed into her eardrums. She looked over at her foe, who lay face-first on the ground ten feet away. He still clutched his weapons, and his cape was swaying in the breeze as well as the silver hair protruding from under his helm. Was he down?

Erza sighed and was about to wave to her fans when a sudden condensation of magical power made her pause, icy fear trickling into her mind. The fallen Abyss Watcher blazed with light for just the briefest of moments, a wall of heat blasting Erza and blistering her skin. The massive sword had burst into wreaths of scarlet flames, and the Watcher's body was now blazing with light, as if embers had been sewn into his very body. Flecks of ash trailed from his body, and the Abyss Watcher made to rise.

He pushed his sword into the ground, spurting flame, and began to push himself up. Erza watched, stunned, as the Abyss Watcher got to his feet, then pulled his sword from the ground and held it out to the side from where he crouched. His eyes glowed red, embers flickering around his body and burning brightly.

Those flames...they felt far more ancient than even Igneel's and Natsu's, and Erza could sense unfathomable power blazing from the Abyss Watcher's form. She felt as if she were standing before the very sun itself.

"W-what is this?!" The mayor/announcer cried, the crowd roaring in excitement. "The Abyss Watcher has just gotten back up and imbued himself with fire magic!"

Erza instinctively requipped her Flame Empress Armor, the protective enchantments against fire immediately swirling around her body. She raised her sword, scarlet twintails bouncing around her as she glared at the Abyss Watcher.

" _Do not think I will fall so easily!_ " His voice was warped and rippling, much like the fire imbuing his body.

He straightened, made that strange pose again, and then shot forward. Erza dove to the side, ducking underneath his flame-cloaked blade, and turned just in time to see the Abyss Watcher anchor his dagger into the ground and use his momentum to slide in a nearly 360 degree circle around it.

Erza would have been impressed if he hadn't used that momentum to launch himself into a spinning leap through the air, brilliant scarlet flames blazing from his blade with every stroke. His speed was stunning, and Erza was barely able to dodge the dagger strike. White-hot pain scythed through her nerves as the greatsword slammed into her side, Erza screaming as the unearthly flames burned right through her protective enchantments.

She staggered backwards, pain searing her mind and dulling as fire burned upon her flesh before fading. God...that was _horrible_! She's sustained far worse wounds and endured pain no human being should have ever experienced to begin with, but somehow this fire was on another level entirely! Natsu's fire she could handle, but this was somehow far stronger than even dragon fire!

"W-what kind of fire is that?" She gasped through the searing agony, feeling as if her very soul had been scorched by the flames.

He gave no answer, studying Erza as if he was puzzled by her reaction. Then he raised his sword to strike again, the fire burning brighter with retina-searing radiance.

Erza forced herself to fight through the pain and raised her sword again, wondering if she could muster the strength to withstand another blow.

The Abyss Watcher, instead of attacking her, rested the tip of his greatsword against the earth and then dashed in a circle around Erza. Fire burst from the ground, crackling and roaring in a stagnating wall as if trailed behind the Abyss Watcher.

"W-what is he doing?!" The mayor yelped, and Erza's sharp eyes could see the man reaching for the bell at his side that, when rung, would signal a match's end.

The Abyss Watcher finished his circle and then began carving a strange design into the ground with flames, darting about hither and thither while Erza watched in stunned fascination. The heat was baking her alive, and Erza didn't know how much more of this her body could handle. The Abyss Watcher finished the odd design, turned to a heavily sweating Erza, and raised his weapons in that threatening pose once more.

And then Erza's world exploded in fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some points I wanted to get across: The Abyss Watcher's fire is an embodiment of the power of the First Flame in Dark Souls lore, so of course I'm assuming that power (which is also part of the Dark Souls Sun) would be powerful enough to rival, if not surpass, the power of Dragons. Also, in Dark Souls 3, the Abyss Watchers boss fight involves the Watchers waging continuous war against one another due to the Abyssal taint infecting them, and of course they would have to be incredibly weakened after such constant fighting, whereas here, Kearn (cairn) is at full strength and drawing on the full power of the Wolf Blood and the First Flame. My logic was: the Unkindled player characters (Undead born from ash of the First Flame) are sturdier than the Living because they don't exactly feel pain and have a much higher resistance to the power of Fire than the Living do. And since Erza is fighting against a Lord of Cinder who's at full strength, who is also Undead and a fighter who's walked the earth for gods-know-how-long, even she would have issues standing against such otherworldly power.   
> So, yeah, that was my logic behind the outcome of this fight, and don't worry: Erza will be fine.   
> (Please don't hate me)


	3. Aftermath

The heat was stagnating: the pillar of fire erupting into the air brighter than anything Doranbolt had ever felt, even from Natsu.  

"Damn it! I told him not to kill Erza!" He swore, even as his skin dried out and his lips cracked from the ungodly heat.  

Was it just him, or was the sun itself dimming? No, it was definitely darker than it had been before! 

"What is this?!" The announcer screamed. "This fire!"  

The pillar faded, and the sun brightened. Doranbolt stared, the crowd in the stands gasping almost as one great voice. The arena sands had been melted into a circle of black glass, steaming as the heat faded, and the massive visage of a wolf stared skyward from inside said circle. Erza was standing on the wolf's forehead, right between the eyes, falling to her knees as her skin took on a hue disturbingly similar to her hair.  

"The sun itself was dimmed by the Abyss Watcher's power!" A voice screamed from the stands.  

The Abyss Watcher himself was striding towards Erza, the fire that enmeshed his body gutting out. Erza watched him approach, clutching her body as her armor cracked and began to clatter off of her, her chest heaving as she gulped down air.  

"You are strong, mortal," Kearn's voice echoed through the air. "Not many could face the unbridled power of a Lord of Cinder and survive." 

"Lord of Cinder?" The announcer wondered.  

Kearn reached into a pouch at his side and withdrew a small tin, then tossed it to Erza. "Eat those sparingly, Titania. They'll help with the burns and will allow you to recover more quickly from them, but only if you take a few a day."  

Doranbolt sighed and leaned against the wall at his side. Gods, this was far more than he'd expected from Kearn. But...at least this power would be massive help in quelling the Dark Guilds.  

"W-well...it appears that the Abyss Watcher has finally put an end to the Fairy Queen's reign!" The announcer broke the silence, but Kearn was already returning to the door he'd entered from.  

He didn't want fame, which Doranbolt found himself respecting as he teleported to the foot of the arena, making sure to stick to shadows so as to not scare anyone. He waited, and a few moments later, Kearn stepped out of a nearby doorway. The Abyss Watcher nodded to him, ignoring the stunned looks fixated upon him as he walked away and vanished into the town.  

Doranbolt trailed him, teleporting from spot to spot in order to shake any pursuers, and found Kearn awaiting him in an alley. Doranbolt raised an eyebrow at the sight of several unconscious men sprawled on the ground, but at least they weren't dead.  

"Well, I trust that display was to your satisfaction?" Kearn asked coldly, his sword resting tip first on the ground and his dagger in his belt.  

"Yeah, that's to say the least. What the hell was that fire, anyway? You actually dimmed the sun when you burned that wolf head into the floor," Doranbolt scowled.  

Kearn chuckled. "Well, the First Flame feeds power to the Sun of my world, so it makes sense that I'd be able to draw upon your Sun's power to channel my fire."  

"Uh, try not to take that too far," he warned. "I don't want you to be responsible for burning out our sun."  

"No worries: your sun is young and powerful, burning with such strength that I could draw upon it for centuries before putting a dent in it," Kearn waved his free hand dismissively. "Now, what would you have me do now?"  

Doranbolt paused, wondering if he ought to just send Kearn to start polishing off the nearest Dark Guilds. He doubted anyone would complain about the breach of protocol.  

"Alright, I'll give you a list of the Dark Guilds that demand the most attention, and then I'll let you go hunting," he decided. 

Kearn nodded, unnatural warmth flickering from his body for the briefest of moments. "It shall be done. I'll uphold my end as long as you people deliver on yours. If you attempt to cheat me...I will cut you all down and take the Soul, myself."  

Doranbolt swallowed nervously, but managed to keep his composure. "That won't be necessary, Kearn. I give you my word."  

"Very well. Now, where is this list of yours?"  

 

Erza staggered into her apartment, fighting down the urge to vomit from the medications as she sat heavily onto one of her chairs. Her entire body hurt, and her insides felt as if they were still being set on fire. Seven different salves had been applied over almost her entire body, but all they did was lessen the pain.  

That Abyss Watcher...what in the world was he? His strength was ungodly and that fire he commanded...Erza got the feeling that he'd been holding back the entire fight. If he'd fought with everything he had, Erza might have died. The thought made her shudder, eliciting a grunt as hot pain flared from everywhere.  

She sighed and settled against the chair, wondering if she should attempt to eat some cake to see if her stomach could handle it. Erza was about to rise when a knock on her door made her stop, wondering who had the nerve to disturb her now.  

"Who is it?" She called, her throat aching from the effort.  

"Erza! It's Lucy!" A voice Erza hadn't expected to hear so soon came through the door, and Erza's pain was forgotten as she jumped up and heaved the door open.  

Lucy jumped back in surprise, but she was smiling. Erza beamed at her blonde friend, taking note of the simple white shirt and skirt the girl was wearing.  

"Lucy? What brings you here?" Erza would have liked to hug her, but the burns on her body definitely would not let her.  

Lucy grinned, waving a small notepad and pen before her expression changed to concern. "Erza, your skin is completely red! Are you okay?!"  

"I'm fine, just an after-effect of my latest bout," Erza said dismissively, but she couldn't bring herself to make any sort of gesture to accompany it.  

"The bout against that...what was his name-Ass Watcher?" Lucy was probably mispronouncing the name to make Erza laugh, but she didn't.  

"Abyss Watcher, and please don't mock him," Erza corrected. "He deserves respect any warrior earns."  

Lucy nodded, her expression turning serious. "Right! Sorry, I just thought it'd make you feel better!"  

"I appreciate the thought. Come in!" Erza closed the door as Lucy obeyed and then retook her seat.  

Lucy settled herself in the seat across from her, admiring the apartment. The walls were white and decorated with little odds and ends Erza had collected; most mementos from her time in Fairy Tail. Large windows let sunlight in, and the kitchen wind chimes filled the air with gentle ringing.  

"Are you sure you're okay, Erza?" Lucy asked again as Erza winced from the flare of hot pain.  

"I'm...fine," Erza sighed, not even able to convince herself. "To tell the truth: everything hurts and I can barely move."  

Lucy winced, the locket she always wore nowadays glinting on her neck. "Is there anything I can get you?"  

"No, I've already tried seven or so different medicinal salves, and they've done wonders in easing the pain. It'll just take some time to recover from these burns," Erza shook her head, giving her friend an appreciative smile. "And what about you? What have you been doing, Lucy?"  

"Well, I've been training as a journalist!" Lucy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Do you remember Jason? Well, he's been kind enough to mentor me and to give me work!"  

Erza smiled, listening intently as Lucy described everything she'd been working on since Fairy Tail disbanded, until Lucy paused with a sheepish look on her face.  

"Oh! Listen to me chattering away here...I came here to interview you for Jason!" Lucy squirmed in her seat to make herself more comfortable. "So, how would you describe your duel against the Abyss Watcher?"  

Erza inhaled deeply to clear her mind, sitting up in her seat and pondering the answer. 

"He's certainly one of the strongest people I've ever fought," she finally said. "His strength and skill are far beyond anyone else I've met, and his fire is more powerful than even Natsu's."  

Lucy raised an eyebrow at that, but her pencil scratched against her pad as she scribbled down notes. 

"What surprised you the most about fighting him?"  

"His strength. I'm used to fighting incredibly powerful people and monsters, but the Abyss Watcher was something else entirely. I was also quite surprised by his cunning and the use of the terrain, such as when he purposely hit the earth to blind me with dust," Erza answered, smiling as Lucy's tongue jutted out the corner of her mouth as she wrote.  

Apparently she'd picked the habit up from Levy.  

"Okay! So...there are some people who might wonder if you threw the match in order to turn the tables on the bets and win an even larger amount of money," Lucy clearly didn't like the statement, but Erza nodded at her.  

"I didn't do any such thing. While I doubt anyone will believe me, aside from you, Lucy, I don't fight for money alone and I certainly don't cheat."  

"I do believe you! I mean, I know you well enough to know that you're not that kind of person," Lucy flipped a page over her pad. "Okay, last question! Would you ever consider fighting the Abyss Watcher again?"  

Well, that was the easiest question to answer thus far. 

"Yes, I would," Erza grinned, not noticing how Lucy paled and quickly diverted herself to writing.  

"Thanks for your time, Erza!" Lucy rose, excitement shining in her eyes as she tucked her note pad into her pocket. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help with your burns?" 

 Erza shook her head. "Nothing else can be done, except wait and try not to push myself too hard."  

"Agreed. Take care of yourself, Erza! We'll definitely have to meet for lunch or something as soon as we can!" Lucy beamed at Erza, looking as if she were debating on whether or not to hug her before deciding against it.  

"You too, Lucy. Have you heard anything about Natsu?"  

Lucy's face fell, and Erza immediately regretted asking. 

"No, I haven't. But we're keeping an eye out for him!" Lucy said her farewells and left, leaving Erza alone.  

Erza felt something clank against her floor and looked down to see the tin that the Abyss Watcher had given her.  

"Something to help the burns," he'd said. 

To be honest, Erza had completely forgotten about it. Intrigued, she stooped, ignoring the spike of pain, and retrieved the little tin, hearing small objects inside rattle around. She popped the top off and was surprised to see a small collection of red pellets inside. Curious, Erza took one in between her index and middle fingers, the smooth texture surprising her.  

"Am I...supposed to eat this?" She tried to remember what else the Watcher had told her, but her memories of the arena were shrouded by a pained red haze.  

With a shrug, she popped the pellet into her mouth, chewed and nearly gagged at the overwhelming spicy taste that followed. With some difficulty, she swallowed the burning pellet and shuddered as she felt it go down. Warmth spread over her pained body, and Erza sighed as the heat and pain faded to a much more comfortable level.  

"Ah...that feels so much better," she murmured, her stomach grumbling. "Hmm, I guess I'll have that cake after all!"  

 

Far away, deep in the western forests of Fiore, was Crime Sorciere. Jellal Fernandez stood alone in the thick brush, his eyes riveted on the derelict mansion that served as home to a Dark Guild known as Blood Seekers: assassins and murderers who sold their blades to the highest bidder. They'd been targeting higher officials lately, and Jellal had decided that it was finally time to take the fight to them.  

The other members of his guild were stalking through the forest, setting themselves up for the attack to come, and Jellal once again found himself thinking about Erza. He hoped he would get to see her again someday, but he also knew that she deserved better than him.  

He was stuck walking in the darkness while she shone with light to rival the sun...Speaking of which, he was still curious as to what had caused the sun to fluctuate earlier. And he also had that faint feeling of dread that lingered in the back of his mind, a feeling that warned him of oncoming danger.  

Danger he wouldn't be able to stand against. 


	4. Infernal Demise

The Dark Guild Infernal Ultimate was relaxing in the caves they called home, dividing up the spoils of a successful raid on a merchant caravan heading to Crocus when the perimeter lacrima relayed warnings back into the headquarters.  

"What tripped the lacrima?" The guild Master: a tall, slender woman with raven locks cut short and a face that was deceptively young, demanded.  

"We're not sure, ma'am!" The younger man eyeing the lacrima screens fidgeted under his employer's merciless glare, not daring to meet those sharp, yellow eyes.  

"Well, find out!" She snapped, her black apparel rustling as she spun on her heel and stormed out.  

The wizard nodded and glued his eyes to the flickering magical screens, which showed numerous angles of the subterranean base. He could see other Dark Wizards milling about the corridors and caverns, sleeping in their quarters or celebrating in the common room. All those idiots bragging about their spoils...but of course nobody cared about a little urchin the Master brought on to maintain the lacrima.  

A faint movement on the outer lacrima caught his attention, the wizard noting that the screen showed the cave entrance and the caverns just behind it. He peered closer, and his blood turned to ice in his veins. The guards meant to keep rabble out were slumped on the ground, massive wounds gushing blood onto the stony ground.  

"What the hell?" The wizard murmured, focusing the lacrima on the dark figure that was moving down the corridor.  

He could make out a strange pointed helmet of sorts, and a swishing purple cape, as well as the massive, bloodstained sword clutched in his right hand.  

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" The wizard slammed a button on a lacrima that would project his voice all throughout the base. "Intruder in the main corridor! He's armed and killed the guards!"  

Onscreen, the intruder paused, his inhumanely long limbs and body slouching as he swept his gaze around, looking for the source of the voice. On the other screens, the wizard could see his 'companions' scurrying about, grabbing weapons and preparing themselves to slaughter the intruder. He could hear several debating on how to divide the spoils. He didn't know who'd been foolish enough to break into the Infernal Ultimate's headquarters, but he hoped they died quickly, for their sake.  

He looked over at the screens again as his guildmates surged towards the entrance, and was about to look elsewhere when a flurry of activity drew his attention back to the screens. The wizard watched in stunned fascination as the intruder sent a massive number of his guildmates flying back the way they'd come. The intruder's massive sword gleamed on the screens as he swung it with brutal and reckless abandon, blood flashing as he cleaved flesh with every swing.  

"W-what is this guy?!" The wizard whispered, ice slithering through his veins as the intruder shrugged off nearly a dozen bolts of varying magics and weapons before tearing into his attackers. 

Steel flashed and spun as the intruder danced around, his massive blade tearing apart everyone in reach. A smaller dagger whipped out here and there, slashing throats or batting aside strikes with ease. The intruder spun once again, his blade a massive arc of pure steel that split apart everyone within reach, and he came to a halt facing the lacrima. His dark eyes burned with red light, and his leather armor was smeared with blood. The purple cape billowed behind him, also stained with blood, and the intruder moved on.  

"Shit, shit, shit!" The wizard watching this unfold hit a lacrima that connected him to the guild Master. "Ma'am, you might want to see this!" 

"What do you want?" The irate growl filtered through the crystal.  

"There's an intruder!" 

"Have everyone else deal with it, then!" She snapped. "So why bother me with this?!"  

"Because everyone else is being slaughtered by him! Nobody can stop him, or even slow him down!" 

"I'll be right there," the connection was silenced, and the wizard turned his gaze back to the bloodbath taking place in the common rooms.  

The survivors of the initial clash were scrambling, trying to escape the vicious blades scything through them, but the intruder was blocking off the only entrance and exit to the base. If anyone wanted to get out, they'd have to somehow get by the wall of steel slashing apart everyone. Corpses were piled in the cavern, and the intruder easily moved around them to pursue his living prey. 

The door behind the wizard opened, and he momentarily had a panic attack, thinking the intruder had found him, but the guild Master slipped inside instead and closed the door behind her.  

"Alright, what's so important that you..." She stopped as she stared at the screen, her eyes widening as she witnessed the intruder slashing apart several Dark Wizards with precise strokes. 

Steel scraped stone, sparks skittering across the walls as the massive blade struck the cavern several times.  

"What the hell?" The master whispered, actually cringing when the intruder smacked aside a man's blade, then stabbed him in the chest with that curved dagger. 

The intruder lifted his victim into the air with inhuman strength, only using a single hand as he crushed another wizard's skull with his greatsword. Then he threw the wizard he'd impaled, sending the body tumbling through the caverns. The wizard watching the screens jumped, the guild master clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle his yelp as the door rattled under the body's impact.  

"The door's camouflaged, remember? You blow our cover, and I'll throw you at that...thing first, got it?" She hissed, and her victim nodded. "Good. We wait until he leaves, grab what we can from the stash, and get the hell out of here."  

They watched, fear keeping them deathly silent as the intruder moved through the remnants of the cavern, slaughtering all who stood before them, until there was nobody left to kill.  Corpses were everywhere, some staring lifelessly into the screens as blood and other fluids leaked from their mangled bodies. Limbs and gore were strewn about the piles of bodies and blood, and the Master swallowed nervously as she surveyed the carnage.  

The wizard beside her struggled to keep himself from vomiting, knowing all too well that the stench of his upheaval would alert the intruder to their presence. Bile burned in his throat, but he refused to be the one who got them both killed.  

And so they watched as the intruder swept through the caverns again, checking all the corpses and occasionally running through someone who'd been faking death. It seemed satisfied with its work and began to head back to the cavern mouth. A knock resounded through the cave, making all three freeze. The  Master peered over her shoulder as the knock struck the door again.  

"No, you idiot!" She hissed. "Don't give us away!" 

The wizard at her side glanced at the lacrima, immediately spotting the man who'd been thrown against the door rapping his knuckles weakly against it. The man was clinging to the last vestiges of his life and desperate to live, knocking again.  

"No, no, no, no!" The wizard whimpered as the intruder turned and stalked over to the door, his eyes riveted on the man slapping it.  

The intruder raised his massive sword and slammed it violently into the poor sap, the crunching of bone echoing from the screen and making the wizard flinch. It was the most disgusting sound he'd ever heard! The Master straightened, magical power condensing around her as the intruder flung the corpse on his blade aside and then faced the door. 

He reared back, and then metal screamed as he thrust his sword into the false wall. A long length of steel was now protruding from the door, and then metal screamed once again as the intruder wrenched the door straight off the hinges and flung it aside with an almighty crash.  

"The cloying stench of the Abyss lingers still..." It rasped in a voice that sent shivers up the wizard's spine. "You are the last ones to be buried."  

The Master conjured twin orbs of rippling magical energy and lobbed them at the intruder, who merely dodged them and lunged with blinding speed. The wizard yelped and scrambled back, kicking his chair away as that massive blade penetrated his master and lifted her into the air. She choked and gurgled in agony, blood dribbling from the blade impaling her, and then the intruder threw her into the wall. She struck with a sickening cracking sound and slumped lifelessly to the ground, her neck twisted into an unnatural angle.  

Steel scraped stone as the tip of that massive sword trailed behind its unearthly owner, who turned his predatory gaze on the wizard who remained. Fear gripped him, sending waves of terror through every muscle as he tried to scramble away from the monstrous figure who'd somehow slaughtered an entire guild of wizards and emerged with not even a scratch. His bladder lost any sort of control, and the wizard felt uncomfortable warmth spreading through his trousers. 

The intruder studied him, blood dripping from his apparel and weapons, then shook his head. 

"You're tainted by the Abyss despite your lack of influence. You must die as well, before that taint can spread and infect others," he spoke, genuine sorrow was in his voice, and he raised his sword high. "May you be freed of the Dark, my friend. Rest in peace."  

The weapon plunged, and his world went dark as a hot spike slammed into his chest.  

 

Kearn withdrew his weapon from his final victim, flesh squelching as steel slithered against it, feeling only satisfaction at cleansing this den of Abyssal taint. That boy...perhaps he could have led a good life if he'd never been tainted by the Abyss. No matter: his life was taken away from him the moment he'd become a slave of the Dark, and the poor bastard had to be put to rest.  

He swept through the area one last time, glancing at the lacrima cameras in that hidden room to make sure that there were no other such places present, and was confident in thinking that he'd truly cleared out the entire guild. The 'master's' room was empty as well, but the spoils of their earlier raid were still scattered throughout the caverns. 

Kearn made a note to tell Doranbolt of the stolen goods, then figured that the Rune Knights already knew of them. He walked out of the cavern of death, the smell of blood and internal organs was a familiar one, albeit staunched by the masks he wore. He figured it would really begin to stink once the Rune Knights arrived to clean up the mess, and he wondered if any scavengers would beat them here.  

No matter. He was an Abyss Watcher because it was his duty to root out and destroy any and all traces of the Abyss. Nothing else was important to him, now that his Legion was gone. He had nothing else, he had nobody else, but perhaps he could worry more about living the life he'd lost all those centuries ago once he had the Dark Soul fragment in his hands.  

Kearn shuddered, thinking of how that Soul fragment had reacted to his presence, how it had called out to him and spoken to him of the Life it offered. It could give him so much more than what he'd lost, and with the First Flame and the Wolf Blood inside of him...nobody would be able to stop him.  

Kearn walked outside, squinting as the sunlight briefly blinded his Undead eyes. This sun was so powerful...he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd told Doranbolt of what he could do with that Fire, either. He wondered briefly how Erza was holding up, back in Saffiron a few hours away, then turned his mind back to more practical matters. Kearn reached into his pouch and withdrew the list of Dark Guilds Doranbolt had given him, taking his dagger and punching a hole through "Infernal Ultimate".  

That was one Dark Guild down, and a few hundred more to go. Luckily, most of the guilds were relatively small and would be easy to exterminate, but a few were quite large and would certainly be more challenging for Kearn to deal with alone. If he'd had his entire Legion at his side, including the Followers, all of these guilds would be child's play to destroy. Hundreds of Watchers would be scouring all of Fiore, putting the Dark's servants to the sword whenever they were encountered, and it would only be a matter of days before every guild would  have been destroyed.  

But Kearn was the only Abyss Watcher left, and he had no Legion to send out. It would be a much longer, more methodical process, but Kearn had all the time in this world to fulfil his duty. He was Undead, and nothing in this world could possibly destroy him. Still...the loneliness was something he never escaped and never could outrun. No matter how many foes he slew, no matter how many traces of the Abyss he destroyed, Kearn would never escape the feeling that he'd failed everyone.  

But he could worry about that later.  

He still had Dark Guilds to hunt. 


End file.
